A Change Of Heart
by AngelWolf94
Summary: Lily Evans hated James Potter and his friends, right? What happens when they all become friends and James is always there for her? Can he show Lily that he's changed? Will she see it? Starting out at the end of sixth year...&rated T cause I'm paranoid...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling... Sadly :P. Hope you enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Oh Merlin. No. Not again. _

Somewhere deep in the back of my sub-consciousness I knew this was a dream... Correction; a nightmare! But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't wake up. At all. It was as though I wanted to watch it all over again. See it on replay, constantly. But that's not what I wanted. The memory of losing one of my best friends wasn't something I wanted to relive. Not again. But my mind wouldn't give. I couldn't wake up and stop it. I couldn't stop what was going to happen. I never could. So I just watched myself from a distance all over again. Watched as I lost one of the most important people in my life...

"_Leave him ALONE!" I watched myself shout as I approached The Marauders and Severus from the lake's edge. James and Sirius looked around at me and James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. "All right, Evans?" said James, his tone suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

"_Leave him alone," I repeated, eyeing James with great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well," James said appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." I rolled my eyes despite myself as I continued to watch my nightmare unfold before me. It was a typical James remark. Everyone laughed. Everyone but myself and Remus Lupin (one of James's friends). "You think you're funny," I heard myself say coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him __**alone**__."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans," he said quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." I watched Snape as the jinx began to wear off, ignoring my conversation with James. I never liked how it'd gone and I certainly didn't want to witness it again. That was until Snape shouted out that dreadful word. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" I blinked in shock, just like my dream self. It was still a shock now. Even after a whole year. I watched it all continue to unfold before my eyes, hurt evident in both my face and my dream self. _

_I didn't listen to anything else though and as my dream self hurried away from the scene, tears threatening to overflow at any point and I felt myself able to let go. Leave it all behind me and pull myself out of the dream. _

I opened my eyes with a gasp and sat up. "Lily?" a quiet voice asked from next to me as my curtains were pulled back from my bed. My best friend Alice poked her head through and looked at my stricken expression. "The dream again, huh?" she asked. And I nodded, tears escaping the corner of my eyes. "Hey it's alright," she murmured, pulling me into one of her gentle hugs as she sat down next to me.

"He's not worth it honey," she continued to mutter, holding me tight. "It's his loss. He's the one who lost a great friend. Don't think about it, 'kay?" she asked as she pulled away from me. I nodded and quickly brushed away my tears, ashamed of myself. I hadn't cried since that day, not even after all those other times I'd had the dream. This time however, was different.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I muttered. "It's never bothered me before." Alice nodded. "It's going to be hard sometimes," she whispered. "You lost a childhood friend. That's never easy." It was my turn to nod. "I know," I sighed. "Sorry." She laughed.

"What are you sorry for? It's okay to cry once in a while and have a friend to help," she smiled. "Thanks Ali," I smiled back and gave her another hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you," I muttered and she laughed again. "I'm always here for you Lil. You're my best friend, you know that?" I nodded smiling slightly.

"You too," I said and she giggled.

"We're being too mushy," she giggled again. "Even for us." And I had to laugh with her too.

"Thanks again, Ali," I said as she stood up and moved to her own bed, noticing for the first time that she was still in her school robes. "Alice?" I questioned.

"Hmmh?"

"Why are you still in your robes? It's almost midnight," I said glancing at my bedside clock for confirmation.

"Oh umm..." she blushed.

"Alice Hope Prewett!" I almost shrieked.

"Ssshhh!" She hushed me desperately covering my mouth. I licked her hand in response. "Eeww!" I shrugged. Becoming friends with the Marauders has its advantages. "Tell me," I hissed at her. Again she blushed but muttered something that sounded like **Frank. **

"What?" I giggled gleefully. "You and Frank? Ooohhh! Finally!" And she laughed out loud at me and I giggled in response, placing my finger on my lips as Mary and Marlene shifted in their sleep. We giggled again quietly as we waited for them to relax back into their dreams. When we could hear their steady breathing again I turned back to Alice with a huge grin on my face.

"It's about time you two got together." She grinned back at me and winked.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," she giggled as she hurried into the bathroom to get changed. I smiled to myself as I settled back under my duvet, it was about time she had a guy to love and look after her properly. "I'm so happy for you," I whispered as I heard Alice re-enter the dorm.

"Thanks Lily," she said smiling back as she climbed into her bed. "And don't you worry. You'll find someone soon too. I know James isn't going anyway," she chuckled at the shocked expression on my face. "Alice!" I hissed. "You know we're just friends. We've been **just **friends for nearly a year. I like **hanging out **with the Marauders, and that's it." She laughed as she pulled her curtains around her bed whispering, "Goodnight Lils."

"Night Ali," I muttered back sleepily.

"Lils?" Alice mumbled.

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes again to stare at my bed curtains.

"Who're you trying to convince? About James I mean? Me or yourself?" she muttered.

I thought about it before answering her honestly. Although I don't know whether I told her because I just couldn't lie to my best friend or because I was so tired I didn't actually know what I was saying; but I was pretty sure that I wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning.

"I don't know," I replied letting my eyes droop closed again as I heard her quiet, sleepy chuckle from next to me. And despite everything, I smiled and sighed contentedly, "Stupid Potter." I fell asleep with a small smile on my face as I thought about the messy, black-haired 16 year old boy...

* * *

><p>Hey Guys,<p>

This is my first Fanfic... Obvious much? Haha :) Anyway, I hope you like it? Lemme know what you think? I'll try & update as much as possible too :D But please...

**R&R**! :D

Loadsa Love

.x


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling... Sadly :P. I only own the plot. (And the reason this isn't in my Prologue too is because it wouldn't let me edit it, the stupid thing, & I didn't want to have to delete it & re-do it all again... Lazy I know ;) ).**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first 2 ever reviewers! Thanks so much ashnight8846 & weasleytwins12! Thanks guys! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Liiiilllllyyyy. Liiiillllyyyy," a distant voice called my name, but I just grumbled in response and turned over. "Liiiilllllyyyy. Liiiillllyyyy," the voice sounded closer. I just pulled my duvet up over my head and mumbled, "Go away."

"Nope. Time to wake up," it sing-songed. "Waaakkkkeee up Lily-flower. Up you get!"

"Sirius!" I squealed as he began jumping on my bed. "Get off!"

"No!" he chuckled still bouncing up and down. "It's time to wake up! Come on Lily-petal, wakey wakey..." I groaned and suddenly fell out of bed, landing on the floor with a thump. "Ooft," I gasped as all the air in my lungs whooshed straight out of me.

I glared up at the black haired boy stood on my bed, who in turn grinned down at me stupidly. "Oh look guys. Lily-flower's awake. Now we can go and have some fun," he chuckled, earning a few laughs from people stood near the doorway. People I hadn't yet noticed were there. I looked up over the top of my bed to see Alice, Mary and Marlene grinning at me, and Peter, Remus and... NO! James. All chuckling at Sirius's idiotic actions and me... still sat on the floor with a firmly shocked expression across my face...

~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James Potter looked over at the disgruntled red-head on the floor next to her bed and laughed. He couldn't help it. She just looked so shocked. He looked back over at her and their eyes locked. Brilliant emerald green stared back into his light hazel eyes as he continued to watch her; no longer laughing.

Lily glanced away from him and down at her hands, sighing before standing up and pushing Sirius off her bed and straightening up. They all laughed; James, Remus, Peter and the girls as Sirius cried out indignantly and James looked back at Lily, jaw almost hitting the floor as he did.

Her dark, wavy red hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green singlet top that read **'Bite Me!' **with black short sleep shorts that fitted her perfectly. It showed off her curves and legs nicely and James couldn't help but gape at her. Even after just waking up, Lily Evans looked **gorgeous. **_'How does she do it?' _he wondered to himself. _'It's not fair.' _

Remus laughed. "Catching flies James?" he asked and James quickly shut his mouth, blushing slightly. Everyone else laughed at him too, but Lily was smiling slightly and blushing a deep red as she turned to her trunk to get out some clothes for the day, before turning to look at her alarm clock and gaping.

"Guys!" she wailed. "It's 5:30 in the morning. On a Saturday!" she added exasperatedly at the look of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Oh we know Lily-flower," Sirius chuckled at her before turning to his friends. "We just thought it was high time we took you swimming. So don't forget to wear that sexy two-piece I know you got for Christmas," he added slyly, flinching slightly due to the look he received from James.

"Oh come on Lils," Marlene whined. "We're going too. So you'll be alright. We won't let Sirius kill you, would we girls?" she asked and Lily had to laugh along with everyone else.

"Oh alright," she grumbled. "I'll meet you in the common room then." As she turned to head into the bathroom she stopped. "Hang on," she paused. "How'd you guys get in here? Don't the stairs? Oh you know..." she trailed off. All the boys laughed and Remus was about to tell her when Sirius, like an excited 4 year old, jumped in before him, to scold him. "Oh no, you don't Moony," he growled. "No giving away our trade secrets!" And James laughed again.

"Sorry Lils. Can't tell you, 'cause otherwise Padfoot might eat us alive," he chuckled and Sirius growled in response. "Just hurry up, 'kay? I think we're all ready for a swim." Lily nodded at him and closed the bathroom door behind her.

The others left Lily to get ready and walked down the stairs into the common room as Sirius said, "I wouldn't be able to kill her anyway. James wouldn't allow it. He'd protect her." And everyone present laughed at the comment and at James's face as he blushed furiously before growling playfully at his best friend. "Watch it Pads. You're on thin ice."

Sirius chuckled and pulled a tongue at James before James lunged at him and the two, much to the amusement of their friends, fell to the ground wrestling furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take me long to get ready at all. I put on my emerald green bikini, which Alice had bought me last Christmas. She said she thought it would really make my eyes stand out. I never thought I'd get a chance to wear it though. Oh well I suppose it'll be alright...

I then put my favourite pair of faded blue jeans, a dark blue singlet top and a small light blue cardigan to match. It wasn't after all cold, even at 5:45 in the morning. It was summer. I brushed my teeth and then picked up my wand and pointed it at my hair. My hair braided itself into a long, single and yet elegant plait with a bright blue bobble. It was neat and presentable; although I had a feeling that it wouldn't be staying that way after we'd been swimming.

I checked myself in the mirror and dashed out of the dorm and down into the common room where everyone was waiting for me, stuffing my wand into my boots as I did. I reached the common room and James and Sirius were... wrestling? Oh boy. I laughed despite myself and the others looked up at me and smiled.

"They're just funny," Mary giggled pointing at the two boys and I laughed nodding.

"So is that why you never broke them up?" I asked, and she nodded still giggling. I smiled at her and then sighed, pulling my wand out and aiming it at the boys. "Flipendo," I muttered and both James and Sirius were flipped over onto their backs, landing in front of the portrait hole. They let out shouts of indignation and turned around to glare at the caster, but when they saw it was me, James's expression softened and Sirius pulled a tongue at me. I laughed.

"Come on children," I giggled. "Let's get going. I'm ready." Sirius jumped for joy and ran straight at me and Alice, grabbing our hands and pulling us through the portrait hole and down the stairs, with the others running to catch up. Alice and I couldn't help but laugh as he dragged us through the castle and into the grounds before he stopped.

"Sirius," I gasped. "Slow down. Stop for just a second. Please?" He stopped running abruptly and Alice and I ran straight into him. I fell over. "Oi!" he yelled and the others laughed at him.

"Well it was your fault you prat," Alice huffed rubbing her shoulder.

James laughed as he walked towards us. "You okay there Lils?" he chuckled looking at me with an amused expression as I was sprawled on the ground. "Shut up Potter," I muttered with a slight blush creeping across my cheeks. "Ooohhh, back to surnames are we?" he taunted and I sighed.

"Shut up James. There, better?" I asked and he nodded grinning stupidly. "Well are you going to help me up or not?" he smiled and offer me his hand, pulling me up onto my feet again. "Thanks," I muttered, smiling slightly before Sirius jumped in between us acting like a 4 year old all over again.

"Come on," he whined. "I can't be the only one who's excited to go swimming, am I?" he looked around at us all with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Aah course not Pads," Remus consoled him and we all continued towards the Black Lake, Sirius and Marlene running ahead. Marlene now a lot more excited as we approach the Black Lake.

The Black Lake? Well this'll be a new experience for me. I've never swum in it before, that's for sure. But I suppose now is the time for it, isn't it? What with all of us leaving school tomorrow for the summer and coming back in September for our seventh and final year. It'd be fun.

I looked up as I heard Marlene squeal at Sirius as he picked her up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, (both already in their costumes) and threw her in. I grinned and Alice, Mary, Peter, Remus and James all ran towards them and the lake, stripping off their clothes in the process and Alice, Mary and Remus dropping everyone's towels under the Oak tree.

James looked back at me as I'd stopped. "Come on Lily," he called and held out his hand grinning. I ran forwards and reached for his hand as we turned and continued running towards the lake. We stopped at the edge and removed our own clothes, revealing my bikini and his swimming shorts. I noticed James giving me a quick glance over before holding out his hand again, blushing slightly. I swear I'd never seen James Potter of all people blush so many times in the space of 45 minutes.

Then again, I'd never blushed so much myself, because of James, in 45 minutes either and I couldn't help but give him a quick glance over too. He'd removed his glasses and his hazel eyes sparkled out at me. His muscles rippled as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, making it messier than it was, before holding out his hand for me again. He was also incredibly tanned. It was a new feeling and... I liked it. I loved the tingles I felt shoot up my fingertips as I reached for and grasped his hand again.

We looked at each other and grinned nervously before jumping into the Black Lake together.

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**This is my first Fanfic... Obvious much? Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter & my last. (Like I mentioned before the stupid thing wouldn't let me edit it, but oh well...) Well, enough said & I hope you like it. I will also try and update as often as I possibly can. Oh & the chapters will start getting longer, promise! **

**Please R&R? :D**

**Loadsa Love**

**.x**

**P.S. & just to be clear... The first person point of view is from Lily, while the 2****nd**** person point of view is from James. Hope it was okay? If not lemme know! :D .x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling... Sadly :P. I only own the plot. **

_**Chapter 2**_

"James!" I squealed with laughter. "Leave me alone! Stop it!" James just laughed as he continued to splash me with water. Suddenly I heard Mary shout, "Get him!" And James cried out in indignation at being attacked. Sirius, Remus and Peter swam up to him to help while I ducked under the water, casting a bubble-head charm in the process so that I could still breathe.

Swimming up to him, (literally) I could see his legs thrashing about in protest, and I couldn't help but grin; he could be so childish. I waited for the best moment before I grabbed one of his legs and yanked him under the water with me, pointing my wand at him too and casting the bubble head charm for the second time.

He grinned when he saw what I was doing and decided at that moment to swim towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he only grinned, making me turn tail (no pun intended) and try to swim away from him. I was a pretty fast swimmer, but nowhere near as fast as James. It must be from playing so much Quidditch.

I gasped slightly as he grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me backwards. I turned around to face him and he just grinned at me childishly before winking, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the edge of the lake. I smiled at him as we swam side by side towards the bank; before an unexpected and sharp tug, (yet again on my ankle) separated me from him and I sank lower and lower and faster and faster into the depths of the lake, the unknown weight still firmly attached to my ankle.

The bubble head charm began to wear off as my wand fell from my hand and began to float away from me. I couldn't keep the charm working and I started to gasp for air, furiously kicking at the water and trying to propel myself upwards. My vision started to blur at the edges, before everything blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Lily!' _he thought. _'Oh shit no!' _James swam for the sinking girl as fast as he could, cursing the Grindylow with a wave of his wand and summoning Lily's into his hand a split second later. James had always prided himself on being able to cast a non-verbal spell, and now he was especially grateful.

He swam closer and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the safety of his arms before pointing his wand skyward and thinking _'Ascendio.' _He shot to the surface with Lily held tightly in his arms and positioned himself so that he hit the ground instead of her.

Gasping slightly he tried to get his bearings right but a sudden rush of people trying to reach him and Lily made that impossible. Obviously the others were already out of the water.

"Prongs! Prongs mate! What happened?" Sirius's voice sounded louder than normal. Looking up into the blurry faces of his friends he couldn't help but grimace. "Here mate," Remus's calm voice broke the agitated silence as he put James's glasses on his friend's face. Righting them, James looked up again and everyone shifted back into focus.

"Grindylow," he croaked. "Grindylow." He looked down at Lily resting in his arms. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was sleeping, but he of course knew that wasn't true. Looking at her closely he could see that her face was ashen and just glancing at her ankle told him all he needed to know. That it was broken, and swollen with cuts and bruises covering every inch of it and her foot and further up her leg. He grimaced.

Scooping Lily into his arms properly he stood up and started walking towards the castle. He was vaguely aware of Sirius and Remus each picking up a fallen wand and following him, along with Peter, Alice, Marlene and Mary up towards the hospital wing, all with drawn and anxious faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Madame Pomfrey?" James called out clearly as his fellow Marauders pushed open the hospital wing doors for him. "Madame Pomfrey? Help, please?" he heard someone call from behind him, probably Alice.

The medi-witch bustled out of her office calling, "Alright boys, who is it now?" Sirius gave a disgruntled snort behind James and muttered, "Why does she always think it's us?"

"Probably because it is," Remus whispered back just as Madame Pomfrey caught sight of Lily in James's arms. "Oh my!" she gasped. "Here, put her down here." She pointed towards a vacant bed and James gently deposited her onto it before backing away slightly and allowing Madame Pomfrey to examine her.

"Will she be alright?" Mary asked timidly. That question was all it took to re-alert Madame Pomfrey of their presence and she immediately shooed them out. "Go on now. Don't you worry. She'll be right as rain in no time." She turned to James just before closing the hospital doors behind them.

"Mr. Potter. What exactly happened?" she asked sharply. He met her stern gaze a little sheepishly before mumbling something about swimming. The confused witch looked to Remus for a translation and he quickly told her what had happened as fast as he possibly could.

"She got attacked by a Grindylow while we were swimming in the Black Lake," he said as Madame Pomfrey looked at them all sternly, narrowing her eyes.

Tutting under her breath she returned to her patient's bedside, waving her wand at the doors and causing them to close with a soft thud.

James sighed in defeated as he sat down in one of the few wooden chairs next to the huge oak doors and placed his head in his hands. Sirius and Remus sat down either side of him and awkwardly patted his back. The three shocked girls glanced at their friends before joining them and sitting on the floor at their feet.

"She'll be alright James," a soft voice consoled him. He looked up into the pale brown eyes of Lily's best friend, Alice Prewett. "She'll be absolutely fine. Lily won't let a few cuts and bruises and broken ankle get the better of her. She's tougher than that, you know that don't you?" he smiled slightly. Of course he knew Lily would be fine, but he couldn't help but worry about her anyway. After all, she was the love of his life; the girl he was madly in love with and Alice could see it in his eyes. Heck, all the girls could and he knew it.

"James?" Mary's timid voice broke the silence and he looked up again, a sense of desperation written across his face. "You really do love her don't you? It's not just a crush, right?" He smiled sheepishly again as a faint pink tinged his skin and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Well you should tell her then!" Marlene stated brashly. James could swear she was the female version of Sirius. Speaking of which, shouldn't he say something right about now James thought tiredly. "Hell no!" Ah there it was. "James has told Lily so many times that he loves her and she's rejected him each and every time. Why now?" Sirius stated with Peter nodding vigorously at his side.

Alice sighed in exasperation. "Because you knucklehead. This time we know Lily would probably say she loves him too!" James looked around suddenly alert, but Sirius got there first. "Oh yeah Prewett?" he asked suddenly angry. "And why do you think that is?"

Alice was getting angry too. "Look _Black_," she spat. "We're her best friends and if anyone knows Lily it's us. We've seen the way she looks at James. How she blushes when he compliments her and how she always looks for _him _whenever we enter a room. Alright?" Sirius stuttered suddenly out of things to say, so Marlene jumped in too.

"James has also stopped asking her out constantly, he's matured and deflated his head a bit and their friends now too," she stated with James nodding at her every word.

"Careful there James," Remus chuckled. "Nod any faster and your head will fall off." Everyone laughed and James smiled. "Do you think so?" he asked looking around. He looked like a lost puppy to the girls, scared and unsure. "Yes," Alice and Marlene stated together firmly.

"Just be sure to do it at the right time," Mary said. "And no showing off like before," she added with a quiet giggle and everyone laughed again. "Be the compassionate and mature bloke that's in there somewhere mate," Remus added, joining the conversation. His fellow Marauders looked at him in shock and he shrugged. "Hey, we can't all be blithering idiots when it comes to girls; like Sirius is," he said with a chuckle and everyone laughed again as Sirius let out an indignant "Hey!" before they all lapsed back into silence and James?

Well for the first time in a very long time James began to believe in something that he had once lost faith in... Hope. Now all that was left was for Lily to alright. _'Oh please Lily, please be okay,' _he thought as the great oak doors that held the hospital wing began to open up again and everyone stood up with baited breathe waiting to go in.

**A/N. Hey all,**

**Sorry this chapter took forever... Life's just been hectic at the moment. However, I can guarantee that you'll be hearing a bit from me over the next few weeks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Lemme know what you think? Much appreciated .**

**Cya soon :D**

**R&R Please?**

**Love**

**.x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Big fan, just don't own it :P**

_**Chapter 3**_

"James?" Lily's soft voice punctuated the air and everyone's heads snapped up to look at the sleeping girl. "James?" she mumbled again and shifted under the blanket, wincing slightly at the pain in her ankle as her bones began fixing themselves.

Remus mumbled something about being hungry after skipping breakfast and subtly grabbed Sirius by shoulder and steered him towards the door. Peter and the three other girls followed quietly behind, giving James some time alone with Lily, even if she was asleep.

James appreciated their subtlety. He had heard Madame Pomfrey when she had told them that Lily would be fine, that all she needed was sleep while the potion she had been given helped her bones to fix themselves. He had however, not believed her. He knew deep down that she'd be okay, because Madame Pomfrey was able to fix any aliment; he just had see for himself first that she was alright before he believed her. When he heard Lily speak, a rush of relief and gratitude flared through him and he was once again happy.

James moved his chair forward, closer to the head of Lily's bed and hesitantly reached forwards to stroke her hair away from her face, softly stroking her cheek as he moved her red hair out of her eyes. He couldn't help but grin slightly at the small smile on her lips as she continued to dream about him.

James couldn't stop grinning. He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lily's forehead before resting his head on his arms next to her on the bed and falling sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted with the site of high, white washed walls and tall windows with sunlight streaming in and I couldn't help but sigh. I've actually lost count as to how many times I been in the Hospital Wing since befriending the Marauders. I'm always in here visiting at least one of them, but mainly Remus, what with his 'furry little problem' as James likes to call it.

I sat up properly and lay my hands at my sides, shifting into a more comfortable position that is until I gasped in shock at having brushed my hand against something strange next to me. Looking down I couldn't help but giggle slightly. A mess of black hair stuck up at all angles was next to me, and there was only one person with hair like that. James Potter.

I smiled affectionately and unconsciously twined my fingers into his hair. He shifted under my touch and lifted his head groggily, capturing my hand in his. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked confused.

"No idea," I croaked, then grimaced. My throat was dry from lack of use and oh... nearly drowning. That's what had happened. James chuckled and handed me a glass of water from the table next to us. "Here." I drank my fill quite quickly and suddenly felt loads better. I looked at him questioningly and voiced my thoughts.

"I almost drowned, didn't I?" I asked. James scowled and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "Stupid Grindylow." I couldn't help but giggle and James frowned at me, slightly concerned. "You nearly drowned today, you know?" he queried my sanity.

"I know James," I giggled. "But that's just me isn't it? Who would be the one to get caught by a Grindylow at pulled so deep into the Lake, the first time they go swimming in it? Me!" I stated with a laugh, and this time James couldn't help but laugh with me.

Once we'd calmed down a bit James stood up and sat down on the side of the bed next to me where his head had rested not too long ago. "How are you feeling now?" he asked. I frowned slightly as I wiggled my ankle, my frown deepening as pain sot up my leg. "I've been better," I answered.

He smiled. "Well your bones should be fixed by now thanks to that potion Madame Pomfrey gave you; but I think she said your ankle would still be swollen and full of cuts and bruises for a few days more. She could only heal your bones; something about Grindylows having some sort of magic of their own to make pain last or something like that." He shrugged, looking apologetic.

"Great," I groaned. "Just what I need." I looked down at my hands in defeat, until I felt James's finger under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. "Lily," he spoke softly. "You'll be fine. I'll help you and you know everything will be alright." I looked into his hazel eyes and felt safe. More than safe, I felt confident. I felt...

We'd unconsciously shifted closer to each other and I could suddenly see every lash framing his eyes. His eyes were hazel with flecks of green and gold and his chiselled features were... perfect. He kept watching me, hazel staring into emerald green, an uncertain expression on his face; like he was nervous.

His hand moved from under my chin to cup my cheek and his calloused hands were gentle as he stroked my hair back behind my ear and leaned in closer, twining his fingers in my hair. I leaned in further too, closing my eyes. I felt his breath caress my face and opened my mouth slightly in longing before...

BANG!

We jumped apart in shock and embarrassment as a voice called out "Lily-pad! Are you awake?" and Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene and Mary entered the Hospital Wing. "Sirius!" Remus said exasperated with a quick glance at Lily. "For all you knew Lily could've been fast asleep still."

Sirius just shrugged and plonked himself down in the chair that James had earlier vacated. "Prick," a voice muttered and I glanced around to see James looking down at his lap sheepishly. A faint blush crossed his handsome features as he felt my gaze but said nothing more.

"So how're you feeling Lil?" Alice asked and I looked around at my best friend and gave her a warm smile. "Better," I declared. "And hungry." As if in response to my statement, my stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"That's alright," Mary said quietly and I turned to look at her instead. "We've brought you some food. Both of you," she added smiling at James.

"Thanks," we said together and grinned instantly, forgetting our embarrassment. The Sirius perked up at the prospect of more food and grinned deviously. "Winks?" he announced to the silence and a CRACK resounded around the Wing as I squealed in shock.

"Master Sirius wants the food now?" the little house elf squeaked.

"Yes please Winks. That'd be great!" Sirius said with a smile as the elf disapperated with another loud crack and returned moments later with two other house elves and three trays piled high with food.

I suddenly realised I was famished. My stomach growled impatiently and I grabbed bread roll and started eating. "Slow down there Lils," James laughed. "You'll choke if you're not careful." I swallowed my mouth full of food and pulled a tongue at him. Everyone else laughed as a faint _tap... tap... tap... _resounded in the Hospital wing.

"What's that?" I asked cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"What's what?" Alice looked at me curiously.

"That noise," I said as it sounded again. _Tap... tap... tap..._

Everyone looked around in confusion before Sirius pointed at the window. "Hey Lily, isn't that your owl?" he asked. I nodded in confusion at the Barn Owl outside the window and Sirius jumped up to open it. Willow flew straight at me and I stuck my arm out subconsciously for her to land on.

"Hey girl," I muttered, carefully stroking her feathers. She nipped my finger affectionately and stuck her leg out. "Oh. It's mum and dad's reply," I announced.

I quickly untied the letter and Willow flew back out the window, probably off to go hunting. Everyone else began to talk quietly amongst themselves as I unfolded my letter and began to read.

_Darling Lily,_

_We're so glad that you've been enjoying yourself again. Honestly, I still expect a letter home every holidays telling me that you're staying at school because you enjoy it so much. But don't worry dear; your room hasn't moved or changed, I promise you that. Your father and I can't wait to see you dear; we've so much to catch up on. But I suppose we'll see each other tomorrow. I cannot wait; I've missed you so much._

_Oh and before I forget, we have company over tomorrow night once you get home. You see we have some new neighbours on the block. They moved in about a month ago and your father and I have become fast friends with Charles and Dora Potter. I wanted them to meet my baby girls and since I've made sure your sister is at home too, I thought tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to meet them. Petunia will be bringing her boyfriend Vernon too and The Potters also have two sons of their own I believe, so you'll get too meet them too. Won't that be nice?_

_Anyway, enjoy the train ride back my gorgeous Lily flower and I'll see you tomorrow._

_All my love_

_Mum_

_Xxxx_

I looked up to see everyone watching me. "All okay back home?" James asked. I nodded and looked back down at the letter before groaning. "What's wrong Lils?" James queried again. I shook my head and sighed.

"We've having people over for supper tomorrow night and my sister's bringing her whale of a boyfriend," I snorted. My friends laughed.

"Come Lils," Mary giggled. "He can't be that bad can he?"

Alice and I looked at her as though she had sprouted two heads. Alice had been at my house for Christmas and unfortunately for her, he'd met Vernon Dursley.

"That bad?" Alice giggled. "No he's not. He's worse!" she snorted. I snorted too before covering my mouth in shock as an embarrassed blush crept across my cheeks. Mary, Marlene and Alice all sniggered at me.

Remus came to my rescue. "Who is it your parents have invited over for supper tomorrow night the Lils?" he asked.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Um," I paused. "I don't actually know. I've never met them before," I admitted. I glanced at my letter again.

'_Your father and I have become fast friends with Charles and Dora Potter.'_ I looked up curiously at James. "James?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Where did you say you were moving to again?"

"Mill Town. I got a letter from mum and dad a few days ago to say that they were all unpacked and everything's fine. Why do ask?"

"Um hang on," I paused. "So what's your mum and dad's names then?"

James looked at me funny before answering, "Charles and Dora?" It sounded more like a question and I gaped.

"What?" he asked confused and I turned to look at Alice, shocked.

Alice just gaped back at me, finally understanding.

"Will somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius almost shouted and Remus chuckled catching on quickly.

I turned to look back at James who was looking increasingly confused. "Lils?" he questioned. I cocked my head to the side slightly and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"You're coming for dinner tomorrow night James," I said and I handed him my letter. His eyes scanned it quickly and widened as he reached the part about his parents. He glanced back up at me as he handed my letter back and smiled. I couldn't help but grin in return.

James looked over at Sirius and smirked. "Padfoot?" Sirius looked at his best friend curiously. "We're going to Lily's for supper tomorrow night," he said and Sirius smirked.

"Well this should be fun," he grinned.

"Oh no," I groaned and James, Remus, Alice, Mary and Marlene all laughed at my facial expression as Sirius continued to smirk at me nonplussed.

"Don't worry Lily-pad," he said grinning. "We'll have a fun time together tomorrow."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered with a small smile and the others just laughed.

**A/N.**

**Hey All,**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Lemme know what you think?**

**Loadsa Love**

**x. EA .x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! :'( J.K. Rowling does though **

_**Chapter 4**_

The Hogwarts Express left Hogsmede at 11am the next morning with much excitement and chatter, as the knowledge of summer holidays travelled through the students. The Marauders were especially excited this year as not only would Sirius be staying with James and his parents, but Remus and Peter too. They were both arriving three days after term ended to spend the entire holidays at James's house because both their parents would be on holiday. Remus's mum and dad were travelling Australia as a combined birthday present and Remus had opted to stay at home, whereas Peter's mum and stepdad were away in America celebrating their one year anniversary and he definitely did not want to join them.

"So," Alice asked everyone as the train pulled away from the station. "What's everyone got planned for this summer? Cause I still think we should all go camping and-" She was cut off as the girls' compartment door slid open to reveal Sirius Black.

"Hello ladies," he grinned cheekily. "Mind if we join you?"

"We?" Mary asked doubtfully. There was no-one apart from Sirius stood in the doorway.

"Yeah McDonald," he winked. "We." Stepping into the compartment and plonking himself down in between Marlene and the window, he revealed the other Marauders and Frank Longbottom to be stood in the doorway too.

"Hey Al," Frank murmured, sitting in between his girlfriend and Lily. He quickly placed a chaste kiss on Alice's cheek and she blushed as he greeted everyone else.

"Go on then," James said as he stepped into the compartment too, nudging Lily on her leg softly asking her to move over slightly. She obliged as Remus sat in between Mary and the compartment door with a small smile. Peter sat on the floor under the window as there wasn't enough room for him on any seat.

"So what's this about camping then?" Sirius asked as everyone settled down and James pulled Lily's bandaged ankle across his legs so that she could relax better and she didn't seem to mind at all. "Well," Alice stated. "We can't decide whether or not to go camping, but I really think we should you know?" she added looking around meaningfully at the girls. "It'd be a great way to end our final summer before heading off to school again and it's a tradition anyway..." she trailed off and everyone grinned.

"So how about we make it a big group thing then!" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" James enthused excitedly. "It'll be fun!"

The girls looked between one another and smiled. "Sure," Mary said. "I think making it a big group campout will be awesome!"

"Brilliant!" Marlene giggled. "This is going to be so much fun! So when are we going?" she asked in an excited rush.

"Let's go a week tomorrow," Alice said. "That way Lily's ankle can heal properly and we can all have a good time." Everyone nodded and smiled and began talking excitedly about their soon to be trip; that is until Sirius declared, "Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" The boys all joined together at one end of the compartment while the girls sat at the other and began discussing what they would do throughout the holidays.

And the rest of the train ride progressed in much the same way. And once the trolley had been past, everyone sat together again, either talking, discussing the planned trip or falling asleep - as was the case with Lily, who rested her head on James's shoulder and began to doze off with a small smile on her face.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long! I'm awful I know... trying to get back into it though so I hope you'll forgive me. And I know this chapter is short but the next one hopefully won't be. Until next time my lovely readers. :)****  
><strong>

**R&R**

** .x**


End file.
